Greeting cards implementing moving parts have been around for many years. In fact, the prior art is riddled with disclosures discussing variations of these entertainment devices. Some greeting cards include cut-outs that pop out when the card is opened. Other greeting cards further include multimedia elements such as sound effects produced by a speaker or an optical illusion that makes the card appear to have motion. Yet other similar devices, include cardboard displays that use lights or motors to grab a consumer's attention.
The prior art has many shortcomings. One problem with greeting cards employing moving components, is that conventional motors are limited in motion. Typically, this limitation is due to the challenges of employing motors in a greeting card body that is desirably flat. Often, several gears and additional moving parts must be coupled to the motor in order to achieve a particular motion; this of course makes it difficult to employ flat or planar card bodies. Although several types of actuators have been disclosed in the prior art, one problem with conventional actuators for greeting cards are that fine motor control is difficult to achieve with the less expensive motors required to make mass production financially feasible. Yet another problem with conventional actuators, is achieving a desirable synchronization of motion to accompanying sound that is also often desirable in these entertainment devices. Yet another problem with existing products is the battery life required by conventional motors, which leaves manufacturers of these entertainment devices with the choice between poor battery lifespan or a heavier clunkier greeting card.
Accordingly, there is an unanticipated or inadequately addressed need for an improved actuator that facilitates animatronics on entertainment devices, including greeting cards. There is a need for an improved system of employing these actuators with media such as audio or lights, in a manner that more precisely synchronizes movement with lights or sound. Further, there is a need to employ an improved system that achieves efficient and prolong battery life. Moreover, it is desirable to achieve all these benefits and more without increasing costs of manufacture.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method of employing animatronics on entertainment devices, which address the above-mentioned concerns. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.